Destiel? CasDean?
by DeathByOTP
Summary: Sam decides to show Cas a copy of the 'Supernatural Musical' on the internet. Dean is less than impressed by this. Cas discovers Destiel I don't own any of the characters in this


Dean walked into the bunker and heard the sound of laughter. He knew that laugh, it was the laugh Sam usually did when he was trying to embarrass someone, usually Dean. He crept closer to the door where the laughter was coming from and spotted Sam and Cas watching something on Sam's laptop. For a second Dean tried to think what they could both have interest in and that would cause Sam to laugh like that. He heard a familiar tune coming from the video

'So that's where we are, on the road so far...' Oh God. Dean barged in.

"SAMMY! What're you doing?"

"I'm just showing Cas the play about our lives that was we saw while working on that case. You know the musical?" Sam had a mischievous glint in his eye and flashed Dean a smug smile. "There was a copy of it uploaded to the internet". Dean could feel himself going slightly red, he stared daggers at Sam. Cas didn't seem to have notice any interaction going on at all. He was practically glued to the screen.

"Ok right enough of this crap now" Dean reached his hand to shut the laptop but Cas had other ideas and slapped his hand away.

"Dean I fail to see a problem with this. I am finding it fascinating."

"Aww cmon Cas you already know the story anyway. Let's just turn it off" Cas shook his head and continued to watch it. Dean leant over to turn it off once more and again Cas slapped his hand.

"I am watching this Dean. Whether you like it or not." Dean knew he was defeated and slumped in a chair in the corner of the room. The chair was at just enough of an angle so he could see Cas' face. He at least wanted to see if Cas was as amused, by the fact that people thought they were a couple, as he was. How ridiculous can people get really. Cas continued to watch completely enthralled by it, he tilted his head to the side when he saw 'himself' he looked confused that someone was dressed as him. Dean continued to watch Cas' face as the 'destiel subtext' came up. Cas didn't look confused or shocked or amused. He sat completely straight faced and still spellbound by it.

Eventually it finished (it took too damn long in Dean's opinion) and Cas didn't say anything, Sam was still chuckling under his breathe.

Dean thought he should break the silence. "So yeah. Just as dumb as I told you huh Cas?"

"Sure Dean. Dumb. I mean it's not like everything in it actually happened or anything... Well except the singing" Sam responded, once again with a devilish smirk.

"Sam I'm warning you..." Dean practically growls. Cas is still perfectly quiet and looking blank. "Erm Cas...You in there?, Cas say something man you're freaking me out"

"Why is it called Destiel?" Cas queried, tilting his head slightly to the side again.

Sam cracked up laughing. "That's exactly what I said Cas! I said it should be called CasDean or something"

"What do you think it should be called Dean?" Dean was taken aback that Cas had just asked him that.

"I don't think anything, it doesn't need a name Cas, it's not real!" Dean stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. He was so sick of hearing about it, Sam hadn't let up about it since they saw the play. Dean was unaware why it even bothered him so much but every time it came up it just set something going in him and he was annoyed instantly.

After Dean had been sat in his room for a good 20 minutes Sam began to worry he had pushed it too far, he walked to Dean's door and knocked. "Dean...Is everything okay in there?"

"Go away Sammy"

"Dean you're behaving like a teenage girl" Sam heard a noise as though something had been knocked over "Dean?" He tried the door and to his surprise it opened but before Sam could get into the room a boot crashed into the back of the door and kicked it shut. "I give up Dean, come out when you've calmed down"

"How is he doing Sam?"

"He won't even come out of the room Cas"

"I will go to him" And before Sam could oppose Cas had already made it to Dean's door "Dean I wish to enter, may I?" Cas heard no reply but decided he needed to see if the hunter was okay so he walked in. He found Dean sat with his knees tucked under his chin, slumped against his headboard, sulking.

"What do you want Cas? Do you want to laugh at me too?"

"Why would I want to laugh at you Dean?"

"Cause Cas everyone knows you wouldn't be interested in me, it's a stupid idea and I wouldn't blame you for laughing"

"Why would you assume that Dean?"

"You're a freaking angel Cas, I, well I'm nothing"

"That is not true Dean, you save people, you were the righteous man, you and Sam saved the world"

"Anyone could do what I do"

"They could not Dean but if you believe that then I will just have to raise another point to prove your worth, I rebuilt you, I have seen your soul. You are the most beautiful soul I have ever encountered"

"You're just saying that"

"I am not Dean, you are worth a lot to me, the fact I am an angel is irrelevant, any lifeform would be lucky to have you"

"But not you huh?"

"I am confused Dean"

"You don't want me Cas. but I want you and every time Sam brings that damn play up it reminds me that no matter how much I want you that it could never happen" Dean was trying hard to fight back tears at this point, Cas couldn't stand it any longer and he practically crossed the room in 2 steps and wrapped his arms around Dean.

"I have no idea how a human with so much life experience can be so blind, Dean Winchester I have been fascinated by you since I touched your soul, there has always been a pull between us Dean, I know you feel it, you must understand that I feel it too" Cas pressed his hand to the curve of Dean's jaw and pulled their lips together. It took Dean a minute to register what Cas had just done, when it had finally dawned on him he wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and pulled him closer. Kissing Cas felt better than Dean had ever imagined, they laid there kissing oblivious to the rest of the world. However that was quickly shattered when Sam opened the bedroom door to find Dean and Cas having a makeout session, they were disturbed by Sam's laughter and a triumphant shout of "I KNEW DESTIEL WAS CANON".

"GET OUT SAMMY" Dean shouted (more in a playful tone now than a genuinely annoyed one). Sam obliged and left them to it.

"Now where were we?" Dean said pulling Cas back into his arms.

"I think I know..."

"Really? Where's that?"

"I was about to tell you something, I love you Dean Winchester, you are the best thing to ever happen in my existence"

"I love you too Cas, more than anything"


End file.
